El Avatar Aang
by lupita leal
Summary: Aang descubrió que en realidad nunca fue el ultimo maestro aire. Que después que se diera terminada la guerra aparecieron. Ahora tendrá que convivir con ellos, pero descubre que muchas cosas han cambiado para bien, como para mal. Aang y Katara clasificación "M"
1. Chapter 1

El Avatar Aang… ..

"Comienzo de una Nueva Vida"

_Que pasaría si en realidad Aang nunca fuese, el Ultimo Maestro Aire, ..._

" _AVATAR, El Ultimo Maestro Aire, NO ME PERTENECE"._

NACIÓN DEL FUEGO, ...

-¡Zuko!, ..- le grita el Joven Avatar. que el nuevo Señor del fuego sonríe al ver a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Que pasa Aang?

Al escuchar a su nuevo amigo el Avatar, le da también una sonrisa. -Nunca pensé que al despertar de aquel iceberg pasaría 100 años. Y, .. ahora estoy aquí con ustedes.

asiente Zuko a sus palabras .-Sí, Aang, y gracias a ti, como a los chicos acabamos con la guerra de los 100 años. Y por fin abra paz.

Asiente a las palabras que por fin se dio terminada la guerra de los 100 años. Que recuerda las palabras de Katara, "Si no hubieras escaparon ese día, también hubieras muerto junto con los demás Maestros Aires", da una sonrisa a las palabras de la Joven Maestra Agua. Pero a la vez se entristece al recordar a su pueblo. pero aun en su corazón, siento tristeza al se el,.."Único Maestro Aire!"

_Un poco más de 100 años, Atrás, ..._

TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL SUR, ...

El viejo monje , está sumado en sus pensamientos a la tristeza que le embarga su corazón, al decirle a el, que el joven Avatar y el ser separados., Que Aang sera enviado al Templo del Aire del Este, para que siga con su entrenamiento del Aire Control.

Gyatso se deja caer en una de la las banca, en uno de los jardines del Templo cuando, ...

-¡Gyatso, ..!, .. ¡Gyatso!, ...,

Al escuchar que le grita y al ver quien es, se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que es para de su banca y al verlo,..-¡TENZIN!, ..- el también le grita y al verlo que bien con sus brazos extendidos y con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos maestros se dan un fuerte abrazo, ...

-¡Tenzin!, ...

-Padre,..

are sus ojos al escuchar como le dice.-SHhhhh, ...Tenzin,..Por favor.

Tenzin deja escapar un suspiro a lo que le pide, pero al verlo, le sonríe.

-Te recuerdo las reglas,..

-Si, .. Ya lo se, .. que nadie debe de saber quienes son nuestros Padres, .. que los Nómadas aires se rigen por el amor "Libre", Y ese,.. "Amor Libre",.. nos ayuda alcanzar la espiritualidad, que no debemos de tener ataduras en este mundo,...

-Así son las reglas,.. Tenzin,.. solamente buscamos parejas para procrear,... por eso los templos están divididos.

-Si,.. eso ya lo se,.. pero sabes bien que nunca estado de acuerdo con eso,.. y seguiré intentando que algún día nosotros podemos también de formar una familia, como cualquier otra,.. como las demás naciones, que constan de padre, madre e hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

El Avatar Aang ... ..

"Comienzo de una Nueva Vida"

" _AVATAR, El Ultimo Maestro Aire, NO ME PERTENECE"._

Suspira a las palabras que Tenzin le dice cuando, ..- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

ambos maestros se separa cuando ven quien es, que hacen una reverencia.

-¡Maestro !, .. ¡Maestro Monje !, ..- le habla Tenzin dándole una sonrisa, porque sabe lo que es el encargado principal del Templo del Aire del Sur, como fue uno de sus maestros, que siempre ha tenido un humor muy especial

el Maestro Monk, es el encargado del Templo del aire del Sur, pero al ver uno de sus "Pupilos", le da una ligera sonrisa, pero al ver quién también está junto al, se pone serio.- Y, .. ¿Bien ?, ..

Tenzin al ver a su superior se pone serio el también, cuando, escuchan que gritan, pero es la voz de un niño. el Monje Monk suspira al ver quien es, pero Gyatso como Tenzin sonríen de alegría.-¡Aang! ..

el pequeño niño al ver quien llego sonríe de alegría que corre hacia su encuentro. que ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pero, ¡Mírate !, .. ¿Cuánto has crecido ?, .. Y ya eres todo un gran maestro al tener tus Tatuajes, ..

Aang sonríe de alegría y también de orgullo al mostrar que el tan tierna edad ya tiene ganado sus tatuajes que eso indica que ya es todo un "Maestro Aire".

El Monje Monk al verlo carraspea para llamar la atención, que ambos Jóvenes Maestros se separan al verlo. Pero Tenzin se pone serio a la acción de uno de sus viejos maestros, pero al ver al chico que tiene una gran sonrisa.- Que te parece Aang, .. que si al rato voy contigo a platicar, para que me cuentes todo , .. ¿Te parece ?. -Se lo pregunta porque no quiere el chico se entre todavía lo que tiene que decir a los adultos.

Aang asiente a lo que le pide que se despide de sus Maestros con una reverencia, pero para Tenzin le da una gran sonrisa.

Suspira el Monje Monk a lo que el Joven Maestro le tiene que decir que carraspea.

Tenzin al verlo suspira, pero al ver a Gyatso se controla.-¿Podemos ir a uno de los salones para que ninguno de los niños nos tenga que oír?.

Ambos Maestros asienten que sale de ahí, para dirigir hacia uno de los salones que son privados, que son exclusivo para lo Monjes que ya son "Maestros",. Que al llegar se sientan en unos de los cojines.

¿Ahora si, a que se debe tu visita?.-Le pegunta el Monje Monk con algo de autoridad- Porque no creo que solamente hayas venido a ver a Gyatso como Aang,..¿me equivoco?.

Asiente Tenzin que deja escapar un suspiro a lo que lo que les tiene que decir.- Se que se acerca nubes de tormentas, pero estas las que vienen traen algo grave,.. muy grave, para toda la humanidad, pero especial para nosotros.

Los Dos Monjes al escuchar lo que les dice, asienten.

-Si,.. Hijo tienes toda la razón al decir que se acercan un gran peligro hacia la humanidad.

Tenzin sonríe al saber que ellos también saben, pero al ver al Monje Monk se sorprende de su actitud.-¿solamente para eso viniste?

abre sus ojos a la pregunta que le hace, que el también se pone firme.-¡No!, viene para que sepan que he estado preparando para cuando llegue ese día Nosotros podemos defendernos y que ustedes junto con los niños se vayan de aquí a una de las cuevas que están en el Reino de la Tierra.

-¡TENZIN!.-le habla con fuerza el Monje Monk.- Nosotros no tenemos ejércitos, si eso llegara ha pasar, con dialogar quedara resuelto.

-¡Pero,..Pero!,..¡Maestro!,.. ¿Piense en los niños?,.. están todos en peligro se acerca una ¡Guerra!,.. La Nación del Fuego quiere atacar a las demás Naciones y su propósito es liquidar al,.. ¡Avatar!- se lo dice para que entiende la razón de su presencia.

-¡No!,.te he dicho que nosotros no vamos a ser nada al respeto,.. y en cuestión del,.. "Avatar", el seria enviado a un de los templo aires para que termine su formación.- se lo dice molesto que se levanta de ahí, para salir del lugar.- Te recomiendo que ya te vayas y no vengas a decir nada mas,.. ¡Ha!,.. Y recuerda que aquí esta prohibido decir, quien es tu padre, como descubrir quien es tu hijo.- se lo dice para que recuerde las reglas.

Gyatson al ver a su hijo lo abraza- Tranquilo hijo, .. Tranquilo, .. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

abre sus ojos que sonríe de alegría al saber que su padre si lo apoya que deben escapar de los niños.- Gracias padre, .. Pero dime, .. Aang, .. es mi, ¿Hijo?, .. y también el ¿Avatar?.

al sable el viejo monje suspira a lo que pregunta, que no si decirle toda la verdad, que el pequeño Aang si es si hijo, como el Avatar, como también el pensamiento humano con el antes que llegue la "Gran tormenta". porque en realidad lo que quieren separar del.

Gracias ...

Kataangxforever

MGID

Chica rara


End file.
